


Angel

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [81]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Microfic, Opposites Attract, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Is being called an angel a good thing? Courtney thinks so, but Gwen doesn’t care.





	Angel

“You know, someone once called me and angel,” Courtney says, grinning a smug smile and glancing at Gwen, “has anyone ever said anything like that about you?”

“Nope, and I wouldn’t want to be called something so girly,” Gwen says, shooting a slight scowl at Courtney. And when Courtney gives an over exaggerated gasp and starts babbling about how being girly isn’t a bad thing, Gwen rolls her eyes, smiles fondly and says, “I know – and it suits you, Courts.”


End file.
